fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 153
Song Of The Stars is the 153rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. The Tenrou Team, having decided their participation in the Grand Magic Games, scatter in various areas in order to train and be able to keep up with this era. As the Mages train, their Magic Power is slowly being restored, and they are hopeful that in three months they will be more than ready for the Games. However, Virgo's sudden appearance demands that Team Natsu, Juvia, Levy, Wendy and Carla visit the Celestial Spirit World immediately, as it is in a state of emergency. Summary Having decided that they will compete in the upcoming Grand Magic Games, the returning members of Fairy Tail decide to use their remaining time to train in order to make up for being absent during the last seven years. The members of Team Natsu, Juvia, Levy, Wendy and Carla are accompanied by Jet and Droy to the beach to train. However, the group gets distracted and begins to relax, swimming in the water, building sand castles, eating and sunbathing, much to Jet and Droy's dismay. Meanwhile the other members of Fairy Tail are seen going to other destinations. That afternoon, the group splits up to train. Lucy summons Capricorn in order to help her remedy her weakness, the lack of Magic during critical moments. Lucy seems to be doing well at first, doing what her Spirit instructs her to do, but soon collapses out of exhaustion. While Lucy regains her breath, Capricorn tells her that her mother also underwent the same training she is doing in order to improve her Magic. When she is able to talk, Lucy begins to talk to Capricorn about the Magic of One, the source of all Magics, the thing that Hades was longing to get. Lucy tells Capricorn that, after hearing her mother talk about it, she thinks that all Magic originated from Love. Capricorn smiles at Lucy, satisfied with her explanation. Throughout the beach, the other members are training. Gray, Juvia and Erza are practicing their Magic by themselves and Levy is helping Wendy read the notes given to her by Porlyusica, while Happy encourages Natsu as he sprints through the beach with two big tires tied to his waist. That night, the girls decide to bathe at the hot spring. As the group relaxes, Lucy points to the stars and the group begins to wonder what the other members are doing and if they are looking at the stars just like them. Lucy then decides that she will put more effort into her training. After a successful first day of training, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza, Levy, Lucy, Happy, Juvia and Carla are confident that they still have enough time to upgrade their Magic Power and catch up with the world. As Lucy talks to Happy about the remaining time for them to train, Virgo suddenly appears and tells Lucy about an emergency. Virgo informs the group that the Celestial Spirit World is facing a crisis of destruction and asks them to accompany her and help her save it. Natsu immediately agrees to go, saying that they are friends. In order to allow the group access to the Celestial Spirit World, Virgo gives them Celestial clothes and summons a Magic Circle that transports the group to the Celestial Spirit World, leaving Jet and Droy in the human world to wait. The group arrives at the Celestial Spirit World and finds themselves standing in front of a giant archway. The group is then welcomed by the Celestial Spirit King. Lucy steps forward and asks him about the crisis Virgo mentioned, but the Celestial Spirit King chuckles and welcomes the group back from their seven year sleep, announcing the start of the party and leaving the Mages dumbfounded. The Celestial Spirits welcome the group and reveal that the crisis was all a ruse to give them an excuse to summon them to the Celestial Spirit World and that it was an once in a lifetime chance. The group then begins to party with numerous Celestial Spirits joining in. Gray and Wendy greet Loke and Horologium while Juvia is approached by Aquarius, who begins to belittle her for not having a boyfriend. Elsewhere, Levy admires all the books in Crux' possession and is pleased to learn that the Celestial Spirit is willing to give one to her as a gift. Meanwhile, Happy and Carla are approached by Plue and numerous other Nicolas Spirits. While Erza is being admired by Taurus for her beautiful body, Natsu treats himself to some food, only to stop when he realizes that he's eating crab and lamb in front of Aries and Cancer. Elsewhere, Lucy and Gray admire the Celestial Spirit World and are pleased to learn that they are the first to be ever invited there. Lyra then begins to play her harp and sing while the group bonds with the other Celestial Spirits. Hearing Lyra's song, Lucy remembers what happened between her, her father and Michelle and begins to cry out with joy, telling everyone that she loves them. After the party, the group prepares to leave, with all the Spirits asking from Lucy's friends to look after her. Natsu and Gray, however, are preparing to return to training, thinking that they still have three months left. However, Virgo informs the two that time is different when you're in the Celestial Spirit World. The two are happy to hear this, thinking that one year at the Celestial Spirit World is equal to one day at the human world. However, Virgo tells them that it's the opposite, and one day at the Celestial Spirit World is equal to three months at the human world, leaving the group dumbfounded as they are transported back at the human world. The group is then welcomed back by Jet and Droy who inform them that they only have five days remaining until the Grand Magic Games, much to the group's despair. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Wōtā}} * |Ēra}} * ** ***Summoned the Goat, Capricorn Spells used * Abilities used *Flight *Swordsmanship *Inter-dimensional Transportation Weapons used *Swords Items used * *Magic Staffs *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Goat Key *Celestial Spirit World Books *Celestial Clothes *Harp Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, Lucy has no idea where the rest of the Tenrou Team went for training. *The anime omitted the scenes of Erza relaxing and Lucy teasing Levy. *The anime featured elaborated training methods from Natsu and Juvia. *While the Fairy Tail members were all gazing at the stars that night, the manga had Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Levy and Juvia in the spa, which also led to them getting peeped at by Natsu, Gray, Jet and Droy. In the anime, the ladies were in their robes. *While Lyra was singing and everyone was getting along, Wendy was styled with a different hairdo in the manga while in the anime, it remained the same. *While Lucy was reminiscing her father during the song, she also recalled the events with her childhood doll, "Michelle Lobster". *Lucy's bikini appears different between the two media. *The anime showed a flashback of Zeref killing Hades. Navigation Category:Episodes